Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Czwarty
Matthew, gdy już całkiem odzyskał siły poszedł przesłuchać obcego i skorumpowanego lokaja. Właśnie wracał z lochów strapiony. Obydwaj nic nie powiedzieli, mimo stanowczości Matthew. Nie posunął się do bardziej drastycznych metod wyciągania informacji, chodź niektórzy nie mieliby takich oporów. Wiadomo było tylko, że obcy przypłynął z Wysp Południa dwa tygodnie temu, a lokaj był nowy na zamku. Znaleziono worek z kosztownościami w jego izbie- zapłatę za zabójstwo królowej. Simon nadworny lekarz przebadał aroganckiego truciciela. Okazało się, że jest śmiertelnie chory na raka skóry - czerniaka. Zostało mu nie wiele życia. Oczywiście zwołano nadzwyczajne posiedzenie Rady Królewskiej. Rozgorączkowani uczestnicy domagali się informacji, ale Matthew nie mógł im odpowiedzieć nic innego niż to, że śledztwo jest w toku. Na razie jednak Matthew zmierzał do przystani. Elsa i Anna zaprosiły go tam aby poznał Olafa. Wracał on z wakacji w Espanioli, podobno bardzo przysłużył się w czasie Wielkiej Zimy- jak nazywano czas po koronacji Elsy gdy uciekła w góry. Doszedł do przystani w kilka minut. Był tam komitet powitalny na czele z Elsą, Anną. Po chwili ujrzał też Kristoffa. Przywitali się solidnym uściskiem dłoni tak zwaną szuflą. - Witaj Matthew - Miło cię widzieć- odparł Matthew. Już wróciłeś? - Tak, inni wydobywacze lodu skończą robotę no i poza tym słyszałem co się stało pod moją nieobecność- powiedział Kristoff - Nie powiem, działo się trochę- odpowiedział Matthew. -Matthew, cieszę się że cię widzę- powiedziała Elsa, która podeszła do nich wraz z Anną. - Wasza Wysokość, księżniczko- ukłonił się Matthew - Och przestań z tą księżniczką- powiedziała poirytowana Anna. Mów mi po imieniu człowieku! To jest rozkaz!- dodała i uśmiechnęła się Matthew odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Cokolwiek rozkażesz ks....Anno. - Jest!- zawołał Kristoff, wskazując na statek wyłaniający się zza klifu z prawej strony. Był to smukły bryg z dwoma masztami. Teraz większość żagli była zwinięta. Na wyższym maszcie powiewała flaga Arendelle. Kapitan wykrzyczał komendę, okręt obrócił się i wpłynął do zatoki. Ktoś ze statku rzucił cumę. Robotnik portowy pochwycił ją. Po chwili jeszcze dwie wystrzeliły z jego pokładu. Statek został przyciągnięty do nabrzeża, cumy zostały przywiązane. Matthew przybliżył się. Chciał zobaczyć owego Olafa. Trap został opuszczony na pomost. Po chwili pojawił się Olaf- który ku zaskoczeniu Matthew był.. bałwankiem - Witajcie!- powiedział - Olaf!- krzyknęła Anna. Miło cię znowu widzieć! - Jak ci minęły wakacje?- zapytała Elsa - Ojojoj, pływałem na łódcee.., leżałem na plaży w słońcu i czułem że coś we mnie wrzeee.. i wielu przyjaciół spotkałem..- powiedział Olaf. Zszedł na pomost i zobaczył Matthew. -Hejka, jestem Olaf a ty? Anno kto to jest? Chcę by był moim przyjacielem!.- przedstawił się Olaf i utkwił wzrok w Matthew. Kristoff który stał najbliżej kapitana, zobaczył osłupienie na twarzy Matthew i szturchnął go pod żebra. Ten wzdrygnął się i powiedział: - Ja.. jestem..ten no Matthew..i - Matthew! Przyjaciel!- przerwał Olaf i wyciągnął rękę by się przywitać. Kapitan nadal osłupiały nie wiedział co ma zrobić przez chwilę. W końcu podał Olafowi rękę i potrząsnął mocno. Wyrwał mu ją i stał nie wiedząc co czynić. - Oj tam zdarza się- powiedział Olaf i przyczepił sobie rękę na nowo. - Możemy jechać odwiedzić moich braci i Puszka, dawno ich nie widziałem prooosze. - Już dobrze Olafie. pojedziemy do lodowego pałacu, prawda Elso?- zapytała Anna - Oczywiście, że tak- odpowiedziała Olaf skoczył do góry. - Juhuu- krzyknął- no to lecim! I poszedł do przodu. Za nim Anna i Elsa potem Kristoff i oszołomiony Matthew. - Ee nie mówiłeś że Olaf too.. bałwanek- powiedział Matthew - Hahaha - zaśmiał się Kristoff, gdybyś widział swoją minę, serio hahaha. - Matthew, jedziemy na Lodowy Wierch, zapewnisz nam małą eskortę?- powiedziała Elsa -Tak, tak pojedziemy z pięcioma strażnikami, zajmę się tym- powiedział Matthew - Wyśmienicie!- powiedziała Anna - Pójdę do koszar Wasza Wysokość, daj znać kiedy chcesz wyjechać.- powiedział Matthew - Za godzinę przed bramą- powiedziała Elsa - Wasza Wysokość.- powiedział i poszedł - Matthew!- krzyknęła Elsa i uśmiechnęła się. - Tylko się nie spóźnij! - Tak jest- zasalutował Matthew ,,Ja spóźnialski? phi”- pomyślał w drodze do koszar. A prawda była taka, że na spotkania Rady Królewskiej spóźniał się prawie zawsze. Po prostu zapominał o tak błahym wydarzeniu. Pogwizdywał sobie. - Lodowy pałac, hmm- chcę to zobaczyć- pomyślał. _____________________________________________________________ O rety.. ale lód..- powiedział Matthew widząc pałac Elsy po raz pierwszy. Wyjechali zgodnie z planem z Arendelle i zaczęli podróż na Lodowy Wierch. W międzyczasie prowadzili błahe rozmowy, Matthew opowiedział parę zasłyszanych w porcie dowcipów, a Olaf jak zwykle co rusz rozśmieszał wszystkich, opowiadając o swoich wakacyjnych przygodach. Niewątpliwie tamtejsi ludzie bardzo się dziwili na widok nieroztapialnego przez słońce śniegowego bałwana. Matthew dowiedział się jak powstał Olaf, i kiedy, ale czekała go kolejna niespodzianka w postaci paru setek małych i Puszka. Co czterdzieści minut stawali aby konie mogły odpocząć. Był mroźny jesienny dzień, czuć było zbliżającą się zimę, północny wiatr smagał podróżników, którzy jednak nie zwracali na zeń uwagi. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Lodowy pałac Elsy został rozbudowany. Elsa dobudowała parę pomieszczeń dla odwiedzających. Pałac przytłaczał pięknem i ogromem, zwłaszcza gdy się go widziało pierwszy raz, tak jak teraz Matthew. - Jakbym to kiedyś, gdzieś już słyszała- zachichotała Anna - Nie powiem moja reakcja była podobna- potwierdził Kristoff Elsa uśmiechnęła się. Jak zawsze gdy tu przyjeżdżała przypomniała sobie tamten dzień, gdy chciała porzucić wszystko i wszystkich dla wolności, choć nie musiała. - Szkoda, że wtedy tego nie wiedziałam- pomyślała- To co będziemy tu stać czy może wejdziemy do środka, Matthew napatrzyłeś się już?- powiedziała Elsa - Zapewniam, że nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć wnętrze Pani.- powiedział Matthew Zostawili konie i wspięli się po schodach do do drzwi. Elsa zapukała i drzwi same się otworzyły. Gdy weszli Matthew po raz drugi oniemiał z zachwytu. Piękny lodowy kandelabr wzory na ścianach a ponadto skrząca się lodowa fontanna która jakby zatrzymała krople wody w mroźnym uścisku. -Woow- powiedział. Zobaczył też ogromnego śniegowego stwora, który raźnym krokiem zbliżał się ku nim. Odruchowo sięgnął do rękojeści miecza. -Puszeek! Siemanko- powiedział Olaf. Olbrzym wyciągnął wielką łapę, podniósł Olafa i położył go na swoim ramieniu. Z komnaty obok wysypały się malutkie bałwanki, które skakały i piszczały z radości. - Jak to..?- Matthew urwał i wskazał na nie - Elsa była chora, no i puff są- powiedziała Anna - Płatek, Piguła , Czesio!- krzyknął uradowany Olaf. -Wszystko wam opowiem chodźcie!! - Dajmy im trochę czasu, a tymczasem czujcie się jak u siebie!- powiedziała Elsa - Kristoff, pokaż proszę Matthew jego pokój. Odpocznijcie po podróży, wieczorem zjemy w dużej sali. Kristoff odprowadził oszołomionego kapitana do drzwi, które, zresztą jak wszystkie ozdabiał piękny wzór. Tymczasem Elsa poszła z Anną na balkon, skąd roztaczał się piękny widok. - Ahh zawszę będzie mi się to podobać- westchnęła Elsa - W końcu od lat coś w objęcia chłodu cię pcha co nie?- powiedziała Anna -Masz rację- powiedziała Elsa uśmiechając się. Rozmarzonym wzrokiem jeszcze raz objęła piękny górski, krajobraz. Chmury były bliżej niż zwykle, prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki, w oddali zobaczyła cienką niebieską linię morza. - Masz rację- powtórzyła jeszcze raz Elsa __________________________________________________________ Elsa przechadzała się po swoim pałacu. Gdy znalazła się w Wielkiej Sali przypomniała sobie walkę z przybocznymi arcyksięcia. Zadrżała, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że prawie zabiła wtedy człowieka, co z tego, że w obronie własnej. Paradoksalnie uratował ją od tego jej największy wróg Hans, tylko czemu to zrobił? Może ze względu na straże, które z nim przybiegły, bo wątpiła czy przejąłby się śmiercią tamtego człowieka. Zobaczyła Matthew, który opierał się o balustradę na balkonie. Podeszła po cichu i stanęła obok niego. -Strażnik daje się podejść?- zapytała Elsa Matthew oderwał spojrzenie od krajobrazu górskiego. - Zaprawdę masz Pani zadatki na złodzieja - powiedział Elsa dostrzegła iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach i również uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Polubiła Matthew, był oddany, sumienny, wiele razy mimo iż jest młody udowodnił swoją wartość. Dobrze się z nim rozmawiało, często sypał dowcipami czy to usłyszanymi w porcie, czy jak Elsa domyślała się wymyślonymi samemu. Choć czasem, musiała przyznać był zbyt służbisty, na przykład uparcie mówił do niej per ,,Wasza Wysokość” lub ,, pani”. Pewnie to kwestia wychowania w duchu żołnierskim, został tak nauczony przez Sir Roberta. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że zamilkła na kilka chwil. - Jak ci się tu podoba Matthew?- zapytała - Mówiąc krótko, jest to najpiękniejsze miejsce jakie widziałem w życiu, a zważ Pani, że widziałem ich wiele, masz doskonałą wyobraźnie Pani. Ja bym chyba nie wymyślił takich pięknych wzorów- odpowiedział Matthew. Elsa zarumieniła się trochę. - Dziękuję, ale to nie tylko moja zasługa. Gdy go stworzyłam, kierowałam się sercem, to ono mi podpowiedziało, gdybym miała coś takiego powtórzyć nie potrafiłabym - powiedziała Elsa - Zapewne powstałoby coś jeszcze piękniejszego- powiedział Matthew - Cieszę się, że tak uważasz- powiedziała - Ale mówiłeś o jakiś pięknych miejscach, co miałeś na myśli? - Swego czasu podróżowałem z Sir Robertem po Arendelle. W tym czasie poznałem kraj i odkryłem kilka niezwykłych miejsc, które mnie oczarowały.- powiedział Matthew. Po chwili dodał: - Mogę cię tam zabrać Wasza Wysokość jeśli będziesz chciała - Byłoby miło- powiedziała - zresztą jako królowej wypadałoby mi znać własny kraj - Co fakt to fakt- odparł Matthew I stali tak chwilę w milczeniu wpatrując się w horyzont i oddychając świeżym górskim powietrzem. - O Anna i Kristoff wrócili- powiedziała Elsa wskazując na dół - przygotujmy posiłek Elsa weszła do środka i na środku sali powstał lodowy stół i krzesła. - Matthew chodź ze mną do spiżarni- rozkazała Na schodach pojawiła się Anna wraz z Kristoffem - Chodźcie, pomożecie mi - powiedziała Wynieśli wędzone ryby, szynkę, trochę warzyw i ziemniaków, pieczeń, troche dziczyzny. Wszystko to rozłożyli na lodowych oczywiście talerzach i zasiedli do posiłku. Gdy się z nim uporali jako, że już zmierzchało rozeszli się do komnat by zażyć nieco snu, odpocząć po trudach dnia minionego. ____________________________________________________________________ Następnego dnia mieli wyjechać z pałacu i wrócić do Arendelle, toteż wstali wcześnie i zjedli pożywne śniadanie złożone z owoców, żytniego chleba i sera. Strażnicy z eskorty rzecz jasna obsłużyli się sami. Czas przed wyjazdem spędzili grając w karty przy lodowym stole. Ich odjazd opóźnił się trochę, ponieważ Olaf żegnał się z osobna z każdym swoim ,,braciszkiem”.Teraz jednak w tradycyjnym szyku podróżowali do pałacu. Jako, że Anna i Elsa były zajęte rozmową ze sobą, więc Kristoff rozprawiał z Matthew o pogodzie. Ten pierwszy upierał się, że z tych pierzastych postrzępionych chmur spadnie śnieg. Drugi zaś tłumaczył mu, iż żadną miarą śnieg nie zmieściłby się w tak małych i cieniutkich chmurach. Olaf tymczasem siedział na kolanach Anny i jak zwykle rzucał dowcipami. -A wiecie jak się nazywa przesolona firanka?- zapytał Olaf - Nie, nie wiemy- powiedziały siostry - Za słona!- Hahahah- powiedział Olaf Był to już któryś z kolei taki kawał więc siostry kolejny raz wybuchnęły śmiechem. Olaf znienacka przeskoczył na konia Elsy, wskutek czego Elsa odchyliła się trochę do tyłu...co najprawdopodobniej uratowało jej życie... Rozległ się brzęk zwalniania cięciwy i ostry jak brzytwa bełt przeciął powietrze mijając Elsę o kilka milimetrów. Spośród drzew wybiegło kilku ludzi ubranych w futrzane czapy, bezrękawniki z owczej skóry i brązowe spodnie. - Z koni!!- Schowajcie się za nimi!!- krzyknął Matthew. Taka czynność sprawiała, że ewentualny strzelec lub strzelcy nie mogli strzelać w ludzi bo konie im zasłaniały. Elsa zsiadając konia rzuciła lodową iskrą w skutek czego powstał mur wysoki na pół metra z ostrych lodowych sopli który tworzył półkole i oddzielał ich od napastników z przodu. Lecz z tyłu również zbliżało się ku nim trzech ludzi. Matthew gwizdnął przeciągle i wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Skinął na gwardzistę i razem zaatakowali. Matthew zaatakował poziomym cięciem, które jednak obcy sparował i wymierzył mu cios znad głowy. Matthew uskoczył w bok i ciął obcego z lewej rozcinając mu klatkę piersiową. Napastnik upadł w śnieg wijąc się z bólu. U stóp gwardzisty leżał nieruchomo jeden napastnik w kałuży krwi. Drugi atakował go wściekle chcąc rozprawić się z nim i stawić czoła Matthew. Przeliczył się bo uderzył go podmuch lodowatego wiatru, który rzucił go o drzewo. Matthew podbiegł do niego i trzasnął głownią miecza w skroń. Tymczasem kolejnych trzech napastników obeszło lodowe sople. Przeciwnik na przedzie cisnął toporem w strażnika i niestety trafił. Gwardzista poleciał metr w tył uderzony ciężkim drzewcem i znieruchomiał. Tymczasem tylna straż dojechała i zsiadając z koni ruszyła w bój. Za kilka sekund dotrą tu. Ale za kilka sekund może już nie żyć. Napastnik zaatakował go włócznią. Matthew skierował pchnięcie w inną stronę, lecz drugi napastnik wymierzył mu kilka szybkich ciosów mieczem. Matthew musiał się cofnąć. Teraz natarli na niego obydwaj. Uniknął pchnięcia i zakręcając się uciął grot włóczni. Jednak ten z mieczem zaatakował go. Matthew postąpił krok do przodu sklinował się mieczem z napastnikiem przy rękojeści, po czym skierował ostrze w dół przebijając mu pierś. Tymczasem gwardziści osaczyli wojownika z uciętą włócznią. Matthew zobaczył, że korzystając z zamieszania dwóch napastników zaatakowało Elsę, Annę i Kristoffa. Pierwszego Elsa zneutralizowała przymarzając go do ziemi, ale drugi odepchnął bezbronnego Kristoffa, który chciał bronić Annę i podniósł topór z zamiarem zabicia księżniczki. Nie było chwili do stracenia, Matthew wyszarpnął sztylet z pochwy, złapał środek ciężkości i rzucił. Sztylet wbił się w bok napastnika, a topór wypadł mu z ręki, jęcząc osunął się na ziemię nie stanowiąc już zagrożenia. Matthew podbiegł z gwardzistami do królowej by stawić czoła ewentualnemu napastnikowi, lecz nikt już nie wyłonił się zza drzew. Bitwa była skończona. Kristoff wstał z ziemi i przytulił Annę. Matthew otarł krew z miecza chustką. Przymarznięty do ziemi mężczyzna próbował się uwolnić, lecz na próżno. - Rzuć broń nieznajomy- powiedział do niego kapitan Obcy spojrzał na niego złowrogo ale wypuścił miecz z ręki. Matthew spętał mu ręce a gwardziści zrobili to samo wciąż nieprzytomnemu napastnikowi, który pozostał przy życiu. Elsa przypatrywała się pobojowisku. Pięciu nieprzyjaciół i jeden gwardzista leżeli nieruchomo we krwi. Ona też mogłaby być wśród nich, wszyscy mogli." -Jak łatwo stracić życie- pomyślała Elsa". Olaf dotykał każdego człowieka i pytał z zatroskaniem: - Nic ci nie jest? - Sten poszukaj przedniej straży, choć pewnie nie żyją, bo ostrzegli by nas- rozkazał Matthew. -Wasza Wysokość, jak najszybciej musimy dojechać do Arendelle, na koń.- powiedział. Trochę dziwnie się czuł rozkazując królowej ale to było konieczne. - A co z nimi? - zapytała Elsa wskazując zabitych.- Nie możemy ich tak po prostu zostawić - Później ich pochowamy, ale teraz musimy jechać- Już- powiedział Sten wrócił i poinformował ich, że przednia straż nie żyję. Matthew tylko smutno pokiwał głową i poprowadził przetrzebiony orszak do bezpiecznego Arendelle. Trzej gwardziści zostali pochowani na cmentarzu niedaleko Arendelle. Matthew i Elsa osobiście złożyli hołd poległym i zapewnili rodziny, że zginęli okrywając się chwałą i wzorowo wykonując obowiązki. Bandyci też zostali kulturalnie pochowani. A z dwoma ocalałymi Matthew miał do pogadania. Ponadto poradził Elsie by nie planowała żadnych wyjść z pałacu, i ograniczyła obecność na uroczystościach poza murami zamku. Kapitan nie miał jednak żadnego punktu zaczepienia by rozwikłać kto chcę zabić Elsę. W tym celu też za wszelką cenę chciał uzyskać informacje od pojmanych, a że jeden z nich nadal był w złym stanie poszedł od razu do drugiego bandyty. Siedział w lochu przykuty łańcuchem do ściany. Gdy usłyszał zgrzyt klucza podniósł wzrok. - Kogo ja widzę? - powiedział i wyszczerzył się - Gdyby nie ty powiodłoby się nam. Matthew nie chciał wdawać się w dyskusję więc od razu przeszedł do sedna: - Kto was wynajął? - zapytał ostrym tonem Bandyta znowu wyszczerzył się złowrogo, lecz nic nie odpowiedział. - Chcesz gnić w lochu do końca życia?-zapytał Matthew - Przygotowałem się na taką ewentualność. Ryzyko zawodowe- odparł - Czyli jesteś najemnikiem, walczysz za pieniądze. Ile ci zapłacono za zabicie królowej? - Dużo, oj dużo- powiedział - Zapłacę za informację- powiedział Matthew Najemnik prychnął z pogardą - A na co mi kasa w więzieniu? - Uwolnię cię jeśli powiesz mi kto was wynajął, masz moje słowo- powiedział Matthew. - A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? - płacą mi to walczę i nie zadaje pytań. Nasz dowódca pewnie wiedział ale go zabiłeś - odparł - Cholera - pomyślał Matthew, znowu nic nie wiem, jak mam...i nagle zaświtał mu pewien pomysł - Dostaliście zapłatę? - zapytał - No nie, zapłata po robocie miała być - odpowiedział - To musieliście się umówić gdzieś żeby zgarnąć pieniądze mm? - Pewnie - odpowiedział obcy - Gdzie? - zapytał Matthew -I myślisz, że ci powiem? - Za cenę wolności..tak - powiedział Matthew Najemnik zamyślił się, musiał przemyśleć sprawę. Matthew wyjął z rękawa jeszcze jednego asa. - Nic do ciebie nie mam, wykonywałeś rozkazy, chce dopaść mózg tej operacji, kapujesz? - powiedział - Dajesz słowo? - zapytał najemnik - Przysięgam że cie uwolnię jeśli pomożesz mi złapać tego który wam zapłaci. - No dobra, ujście Lodowego Potoku, jutro o północy- powiedział najemnik Matthew odnotował informację, wiedział gdzie to jest. Niedaleko Arendelle, czyli ów człowiek był w mieście. - Dziękuję - powiedział i skierował się do drzwi. Usłyszał pełen obrazy krzyk - Obiecałeś, że mnie uwolnisz!! - Jak mi pomożesz, a to znaczy że pójdziesz tam ze mną zrozumiano? - powiedział Matthew Najemnika zatkało, ale zdał sobie sprawę, skąd bierze się niepewność kapitana. Przecież mógł go okłamać i wysłać go w maliny a samemu uciec. Wtedy nigdy nie dowiedziałby się prawdy. Był wojownikiem, i szanował innych żołnierzy, toteż tylko pokiwał głową i położył się na pryczy. Strażnik zamknął drzwi za Matthew, który cieszył się że wreszcie ma jakiś punkt zaczepienia, coś co może przedstawić na zebraniu Rady Królewskiej, coś co pomoże mu wreszcie ująć osobę, która czyhała na życie królowej Arendelle. Lodowy Potok był w gruncie rzeczy małą rzeką, lecz woda płynęła w nim szybko, bo spływała z gór. Przez większość długości wił się pomiędzy skałami, rozpadlinami. Koło ujścia woda gwałtownie spływała prosto do morza wyrzeźbionym korytem. Przez wiele lat woda wymywała skałę aż powstała wąska rozpadlina. Po obu jej stronach były urwiste klify wysokie na około dwadzieścia metrów. Nad rozpadliną, którą płynęła rzeka przerzucono most linowy, by swobodnie móc przemieszczać się klifami wzdłuż wybrzeża. Z Arendelle piechotą szło się tu dwadzieścia-trzydzieści minut, zależy jak szybkim krokiem. Matthew przygotował zasadzkę na owego człowieka lub ludzi, którzy mieli zapłacić najemnikom. Współpracujący wojownik stał na jednym końcu mostu, jako wabik. Trzech gwardzistów ukryło się po zachodniej stronie rozpadliny, a Matthew z Jensem i Stenem po wschodniej. Matthew spojrzał na zegarek, za pięć minut północ. Księżyc rzucał na most blady blask. Bujał się trochę na wietrze bryzy nocnej. Rozbijające się fale szumiały dopełniając dźwięków natury. Nagle zza zakrętu drogi, z zachodu wyłoniła się postać. Zauważyła najemnika i przystanęła na chwilę, ale zdała sobie sprawę kto to, więc kontynuowała marsz aż do pomostu. Matthew powiedział najemnikowi by wyciągnął od niego jak najwięcej informacji zanim go pojmą więc zaczął rozmowę. - Hola - Nie wykonaliście roboty - powiedział ostrym tonem nieznajomy - Miałeś złe informacje, ich było z dwudziestu ja sam cudem przeżyłem, coś mi się należy!! - Nic nie dostaniesz ode mnie - odpowiedział obcy - W takim razie chce się widzieć z twoim pracodawcą! - powiedział najemnik - Mój Pan nie rozmawia z takimi szumowinami jak ty, odejdź w swoją stronę, ciesz się że żyjesz - powiedział i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. - Staać!!- krzyknął Matthew i wyszedł z zarośli razem z pomocnikami Obcy stanął jak wryty, ale po chwili zaczął biec w przeciwną stronę. Po drugiej stronie również jednak zobaczył strażników. - Cholera!! - krzyknął i wyjął sztylet zza pazuchy. - Rzuć broń nie masz szans - powiedział Matthew Obcy widział, że gwardziści są już tuż tuż. Jeszcze chwila i dostanie się w niewolę, na dłuugie lata. ,,Nie”- pomyślał - ,,wolę zginąć niż być niewolnikiem”. - Mój pan wszystkich was zabije, obie zapłacą za to co zrobiły!- krzyknął po czym rzucił się w dół urwiska. Matthew podbiegł do krawędzi. W samą porę by zobaczyć jak obcy uderza z impetem o skały. Nie mógł przeżyć. Westchnął ponuro. - Sir - usłyszał głos Jensa - co z nim zrobić? - powiedział wskazując na najemnika. - Uwolnić go - powiedział szybko Matthew - Ale.. - Wykonać! Gwardziści puścili najemnika - Idź i niech cie nigdy więcej nie widzę na oczy. Jeśli zrobisz coś złego a ja się o tym dowiem zabiję cię rozumiesz? - powiedział Matthew Najemnik zawahał się, lecz widząc spojrzenie kapitana powiedział: - Tak, kapitanie ii.. dziękuję.. - Precz - powiedział ostro kapitan Najemnik szybko oddalił się i zniknął za zakrętem. - Wracamy - rozkazał Matthew Całą drogę poświęcił na rozmyślania. Próbował połączyć wątki, ale czegoś mu brakowało. Musiał porozmawiać z Elsą i Anną, bo to raczej o nich mówił obcy i Kristoffem. Czy narobiły sobie kiedyś wrogów? Za co ktoś mógłby je kazać zabić? - pomyślał Tak myślał gdy schodził z klifu na dół drogą ku Arendelle w tą piękną, księżycową noc --------------------------------------------------------- Kristoff nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę. Czekał na Matthew, ponieważ chciał go prosić o pewną przysługę. Wtedy, podczas zasadzki, nie pomógł w obronie, był bezużyteczny. Co więcej nie potrafił obronić swojej ukochanej, która mogła zginąć. Dlatego też powziął zamiar aby nauczyć się walczyć, żeby móc ochronić Annę przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, jeśli takowe by zaistniały. Już wczoraj tu był ale kapitana nie było przez cały dzień. Jego adiutant powiedział mu, że pojechał do pewnej wioski na północy. Jednak wrócił niedawno i właśnie Kristoff zobaczył go wchodzącego na górę schodami. Podniósł rękę, a Matthew skinął głową i podszedł do niego. - Witaj - powiedział Matthew i wyciągnął dłoń, którą Kristoff uścisnął. - Cześć, i co wyprawa się udała?- zapytał Matthew smutno pokiwał głową - Nic, fałszywy trop ehh.. - powiedział - Na pewno robiłeś co mogłeś - powiedział Kristoff - Niestety. raz się wygrywa, raz się przegrywa co nie? - Tak no..- powiedział Kristoff i zawahał się Matthew wyczuł jego niepewność - Nie przyszedłeś tu żeby zapytać jak mi poszło prawda? - Noo.. - No wal - powiedział Matthew - Bo widzisz jaa.. myślałem dużo no i ten, ja w czasie walki.., no wiesz byłem...ee.. bezużyteczny, no i dałem temu zbójowi dojść do Anny. No i chciałbym cię prosić żebyś ten..no- powiedział plącząc się Kristoff - Chcesz nauczyć się walczyć hmm? - wywnioskował Matthew Kristoff energicznie pokiwał głową -A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szkolenie walki mieczem trwa latami nie?- powiedział - Co? Latami a nie dałoby się, no wiesz trochę skrócić?- zapytał podenerwowany Kristoff - Noo, jeśli chcesz walczyć dobrze to nie- powiedział, ale widząc zmartwienie w oczach przyjaciela dodał: oczywiście są też inne bronie, walczyłeś już jakąś, czy jest jakieś narzędzie którym biegle się posługujesz? - Umiem posługiwać się piłą do lodu.. i kilofami do wspinaczki.. - Hmm, chodź ze mną do zbrojowni. Znowu zeszli schodami na sam dół i skierowali się do jednej z baszt w której była umieszczona zbrojownia. Kristoff rozglądał się po wypolerowanych mieczach, tarczach, łukach, kuszach, halabardach. Matthew poszedł w głąb najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Kristoff rozglądając się dostrzegł topór. Trzonek z dębowego drewna i błyszczące ostrze jednostronne. Mierzył około metra i czterdziestu centymetrów. Kristoff uniósł go na próbę. Był ciężki, ale on posiadał dość siły by go unieść i machnąć na próbę kilka razy. Podobała mu się ta broń, obejrzał ostrze i mocowanie żelaza do drewna. - O, widzę że znalazłeś swoją broń - powiedział Matthew, który stał za nim. Kristoff odwrócił się - Podoba mi się- powiedział - Właśnie widzę, to co zamierzasz tu stać, czy zaczniemy szkolenie? Kristoff chciał już zacząć więc ochoczo poszedł za nim na pole treningowe. - Matthew, wiem że świetnie władasz mieczem, ale umiesz też toporem?- zapytał Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno - Uczyłem się jak walczyć wszystkim, nawet taboretem – powiedział - Oczywiście miecz to moja ulubiona broń, ale uwierz mi potrafię to i owo. Po chwili rozległ się brzęk stali. Matthew pokazywał Kristoffowi podstawowe ruchy. Tymczasem na werandzie Elsa i Anna przypatrywały się temu. - A więc to go gryzło - stwierdziła Anna - Dziwisz mu się? Kocha cię i chcę cię chronić - powiedziała Elsa - Ale czy musi? Kocham go i nic tego nie zmieni. nie musi mi nic udowadniać- powiedziała Anna - Nie zmieni zdania, chodź niech sobie ćwiczą w spokoju. I wróciły do środka przy uroczym akompaniamencie walenia miecza o topór. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania